


and that's enough for me

by acegalahads



Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Developing Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, The Suits get mechanized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acegalahads/pseuds/acegalahads
Summary: Well, the good news is that the second fic request I got yesterday was, and I quote, "orpheus/narcissus in the early days of their relationship? where they're both sort of still figuring one another out :0", and even after spending all last night trying to hurt them in the quickest way possible, I don't think there's a single non-fluffy way to write that.  The bad news is: I'm emotionally attached to this au now.This one was requested by tumblr user alientoastt.Title is from Narcissus Under the Knife by Jessica Law because hhhhhh canon Narcissus song
Relationships: Narcissus/Orpheus (Ulysses Dies at Dawn)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	and that's enough for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh I don't have much to say here, [here's my tumblr](https://oh-peacemaker.tumblr.com)

There was something about the way Narcissus smiled that made Orpheus melt.

Something about the way he walked that sent shivers up his spine.

Narcissus didn’t like to be left alone, that was one of the first new things Orpheus learned about him.

He shuddered at the mentions of hospitals and medical equipment, Orpheus learned to keep them away. The newly gained immortality made it easier.

Narcissus still had bad days, Orpheus learned to cover mirrors.

The first thing Orpheus had done after he realized what had happened was beg Ulysses, Herakles, Ariadne, Oedipus, and Daedalus to give him time to visit Medea Asylum before they left the planet. When he realized that they weren’t going to let him, he turned around and ran all the way there. He wasn’t sure what gave him the courage to break in, if not desperation, but he did, and by the time the others got to him, he was clinging to Narcissus tightly enough that they were forced to bring him too.

Narcissus claimed to only drink Jasmine tea, with no sugar or milk, but Orpheus knew it was because of its price tag - he always seemed to steel himself before taking a sip.

Orpheus always made black tea for Narcissus, with extra sugar, but never brought up what it was, he didn’t need to be told this one was his favorite - Narcissus’s smile confirmed it for him.

It had been rough at first. Narcissus was despondent at best and hostile at worse. The Daedalus’s ship wasn’t too small, but wasn’t big either, and there were only six bedrooms, so Orpheus, being the one who brought Narcissus along, had to share. The first few weeks had involved the two facing away from each other in the same bed - but as time went on, they were more commonly found in each others’ arms.

Orpheus knew how touchy Narcissus could be about the back of his neck, and chose to avoid it.

It was his hair that Narcissus was sensitive about, he knew it’d look better worn loosely - but he was so dedicated to covering the scar. Orpheus made sure to compliment it whenever he could.

No one was sure when exactly the two started dating. It was certainly after Narcissus had mentally recovered, but the exact details were blurry. Ariadne and Herakles had admitted that they believed the two were together from the start - but that should be expected from a friendship that started out with a kiss. Maybe it started when Narcissus had first held on to Orpheus at night, or when Orpheus started to cling to his hand when they went anywhere - it was definitely before Orpheus had grown accustomed to being on Narcissus’s arm.

Narcissus would try to go to the seaside on every planet they stopped on - the salt-swept look suited him well.

Orpheus was happy to go with him just so he could see the way Narcissus’s eyes lit up at the sight of the water.

Orpheus was able to write a song - his first one in years - just about how well his love was complemented by the ocean - it was Narcissus’s favorite.

The beach quickly became Orpheus’s favorite spot for writing.

Narcissus had barely aged, and even then it seemed like it was only from his year in the asylum, Orpheus suspected that Hades had done the same to his love as they had done to him. He didn’t bring it up though - he knew better than to mention aging. He wasn’t going to risk testing it either, another dead lover was the last thing he wanted. Orpheus was just glad that Narcissus wasn’t going anywhere.

Of all the things Orpheus had learned about Narcissus, he wasn’t sure why he’d started spending time in the common room on days when Orpheus mentioned wanting to work on writing. 

Or what made him decide to no longer slick back his hair, letting his blond curls fall naturally.

Or why there were always living plants in their room, or why he always bought the nicest stationary he could find on a planet - only to give it to Orpheus, or why he no longer said scathing things about the other five survivors of their planet when they were just out of earshot.

No, out of all the things Orpheus had learned about Narcissus, he had yet to figure out that Narcissus too was learning things about him.


End file.
